pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:CelestialXerneas77
Hola, esta es mi página de discusión, si alguien quiere le hago alguna región, tambien puedo hacer sprites y atworks de pokemons pequeños y sin muchos detalles, ah, no me conocen porque soy nuevo, pero quiero integrarme a la wiki, si alguien me quiere de amigo porfis pongan un rayquaza. desde ya, gracias. Cofagrigus324 (discusión) 21:51 6 ago 2012 (UTC) Puedes puedes entrar el el chat ahora El niño que susurraba'' ''a las tabletas de chocolate 20:36 8 ago 2012 (UTC) Sentencia Has sido sentenciado en Spriters Championship. Para ello debes cumplir la sentencia hasta el día 18 de Agosto. Good Luck! Estás Listo para Unirte a Nuestra Locura?? 8D 01:29 14 ago 2012 (UTC) Re:New Blaze Wow te quedó genial me encanta. te falto un detalle, se lo he puesto si no lo notas es porque es un detalle muy pequeño : http://images.wikia.com/fakemon/es/images/archive/8/8b/20120814154122%21New_Blaze_Sprite.png ASDASD Archivo:Grampland_art.pngHorroroso? Lo se, se me ha jodido el raton pientras lo hacia e.e Archivo:Vinyl_Sprite.gif[[User:Flygonic|'Music is']] [[User Talk:Flygonic|'Life']] • [[Serkai Dex|'Life is']] [[Tutoriales by Fly|'a Party']]55px 18:53 26 ago 2012 (UTC) Hi Manitho e3e Archivo:Estas_Invitado_;).PNGWell Now Them Mardy Bum...I See Your Frown And It´s Like Looking Down The Barrel Of A Gun And It Goes Off ♪♫♪♫ 23:33 19 sep 2012 (UTC) Aca esta .w. Archivo:Carom_2.pngCreo que me salio apénas mejor,los pelos a lo otra madre me salieron algo cortos u.u U Archivo:Cristanon_1.png It was close,so clase that the walls were wets And she wrote in out in Letraset ''No,you can't callme her name'' Archivo:Bewstorm 001.png 13:40 9 oct 2012 (UTC) Cofa,espero que.. No te moleste que Vik nos ayude,su ayuda es minima,sólo pondra el fondo transparentes a los sprites e.e Archivo:Hax_C.pngSoy Hero 8D Archivo:Luc_C.png ¿Quieres algo?¡Pidelo! 8D Archivo:Sam_C.pngVisita mi dex Mis ideas Archivo:Hydre_C.png ~ 14:50 11 oct 2012 (UTC) Friends Gracias por el fake, sera mi 1ª mascota. Mi Pokémon es... Umbreon :P Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance ~ 21:13 13 oct 2012 (UTC) Sobre el templo y la sruinas Gracias Cofagrigus,me viene de narices. Gracias por todo Cipirian X (discusión) 16:07 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Y así lo termine.. Archivo:Para_Cofasiano_o3o_By_-_Herosidad.png Ta tan~ faltaria la transparencia y listop .3. Archivo:Hax_C.pngSoy Hero 8D Archivo:Luc_C.png ¿Quieres algo?¡Pidelo! 8D Archivo:Sam_C.pngVisita mi dex Mis ideas Archivo:Hydre_C.png ~ 20:56 19 oct 2012 (UTC) Cofa... No puedo hacerles las bananas a las evo's de Banankey .3. ¿Se las pondrias tú? Archivo:Cofasiano_O3O.png Soy hero me da pereza firmar ewe ~ 14:55 20 oct 2012 (UTC) ... Mira, tu región no es del todo como yo imaginaba. Lamento que hayas trabajado tanto (si es que has trabajado algo en esto) porque no la usaré. Mejor utilizaré una que me hizo cierta persona.MaxTai (discusión) 16:50 30 oct 2012 (UTC) Pokefanon Wars left No importa No pasa nada, entiendo que no tengas tiempo, yo últimamente también he estado muy líado. Hasta pronto XD Archivo:Pignite_NB.gif Archivo:Cara_de_Psyduck_cabreado.pngDile lo que quieras, pero no le hagas enfadar Archivo:Rotom_Nevera_Apagado_Sprite.pngy pincha si hay hambre 22:59 5 dic 2012 (UTC) Ya te puse en mis amigos ^_^ Franminero: ¡Si no se pudieran cumplir los sueños, no existirían! 19:31 4 feb 2013 (UTC) Amigos?? TTTT^TTTT ¿Porqué no estoy en tu lista de amigos y tú si en la mia? Añademe plix TTT^TTT De paso te dejo un regalito de regaliz (?) thumb|left La dama del hielo (discusión) 10:09 16 feb 2013 (UTC) PD: Contéstame Hola... c: How Could Such Creature Survive In Such A Habitat? 12:54 20 feb 2013 (UTC) equipo El problema no es con meloetta es con Gothitelle que tendra que empezar siendo gothitelle, a meloetta lo conseguiras pero solo sera tu acompañante por algunos capitulos y luego lo atraparas мчƒƒ!и~ 00:31 27 mar 2013 (UTC) Por supuesto Claro que puedes usarlos. Si quieres que tus Pokes estén en el artículo deTipo Salvaje, Tipo Cristal o Tipo Astral, lee antes las normas para que puedan entrar n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 15:33 29 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Alux, este... No está mal. Lo pondré en el artículo :) Y si los otros tambien son buenos, tambien los pongo n.n Snivy IconoAlux, Snivy The Best! :D pincha para un mensajico XD, visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda!Snivy Icono 16:27 30 abr 2013 (UTC) Claro que sí Pero antes tengo que acabar EEDP y DF, así que tardaré un poco en empezarla Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) (discusión) 17:10 2 may 2013 (UTC) RE: Alux, ya esta listo el alto mandooh!~ OK ahora lo pongo, pero dime en cuál puesto está (primer, segundo, tercer o cuarto alto mando). PD: Lo siento mucho, ahora mismo te pongo en amigos n.n SnivyAlux, The Snivy :D Snivy FletchlingFletchling mensajero :3Fletchling ¡Visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda Pokédex! 15:56 24 may 2013 (UTC) Ayudaaaa... Ayudame por favor, tu me sugeriste entrar al chat, y entre una vez, y me dijeron "Hola soy tu menstruación" y luego al rato volvi a entrar, pedi si alguien sabía hacer sprites de personajes y me dijo "Coge un salero, dibuja un triángulo con sal en el piso, invoca a satanas y el resto es muy facil". Auxiliooo... BrunoheroeXD (discusión) 20:04 27 may 2013 (UTC) RE: Al final... Pues lo siento mucho pero no u.u Espero que no te importe y que no te enfades conmigo :( Pero tranquilo, que los tipos si que puedes utilizarlos. Por cierto, ¿conoces la norma de los movimientos? Debes de hacer los tuyos propios para tu edición pero debes redactarlos en una lista y yo les daré el visto bueno. Sólo te lo digo por si acaso, ya que no podrías usar ni mis movimientos ni los de SOLo. SnivyAlux, The Snivy :D Snivy FletchlingFletchling mensajero :3Fletchling ¡Visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda Pokédex! RERERE (LOL): Al final... Hombre, es un boceto y no tiene mala pinta :) Cuando hagas su sprite y sus formas me lo enseñas, que seguro que es mucho mejor n.n Por cierto, lo de la historia esa de que crea especies a partir del ADN de su cabeza, te pregunto esto: ¿has visto la película de Futurama: Hacia la verde inmensidad? Es que me recuerda a un bicho que sale en la película XD SnivyAlux, The Snivy :D Snivy FletchlingFletchling mensajero :3Fletchling ¡Visita mi primera Pokédex y la segunda Pokédex! 21:45 28 may 2013 (UTC) Si Si pero has de dar créditos en la página. -- SOLo 14:59 30 may 2013 (UTC) The Final Condón Coudown (ninonino) Me caes bien, quieres ser mi Bin Laden amigoArchivo:Lucario_pokesho.gifDarrap~Archivo:Jynx_pokesho.gif 12:07 8 jun 2013 (UTC) Ps:Toma un pack:Archivo:Plosmun.pngArchivo:Bluehit.pngArchivo:Douger.pngArchivo:Birdesert.pngEspero que te guste